The present invention relates generally to a system for fault detection, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system, method, and computer program product used for detecting and locating a fault in a power grid.
A power grid is an interconnected grid for delivering electricity from suppliers to consumers. Generally, the power grid includes generating stations that produce electrical power, high voltage transmission lines that carry power from distant sources to demand centers, distribution lines (such as overhead lines, underground lines, or a combination thereof) that connect individual consumers, and so forth.
Power supply reliability is an essential requirement in the power grid because a power failure impacts the life and production of the consumers severely. For example, when a power line has a short circuit, the power supply will stop and leave many consumers without power. Generally, because of the complex grid topology, varied devices and various uncertain factors, it needs to take too much time to detect and locate the fault so as to recover the power supply from power outage.